


Verlustängste

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Easy hat einen Unfall, Ringo wird mit all seinen Verlustängsten konfrontiert, er kann Easy nicht auch noch verlieren. Ringsy Angst und ein bisschen Fluff.





	1. Schock

"Ringo! Ringo! Komm du musst hier weg." , Ringo hört die Stimmen nur irgendwo dumpf im Hintergrund. Merkt wie ihn ein Arm vom Geschehen weg zieht. Er versucht sich zu wehren, doch er hat keine Kraft mehr. "Nein... ich muss bei ihm bleiben.... ich kann ihn nicht auch noch verlieren." , stottert er geschockt, Tränen fangen an über sein Gesicht zu laufen und schließlich bricht er in Tobias Armen kraftlos zusammen. 

*Rückblick, 15 Minuten zuvor*

Ringo und Easy laufen Händchen haltend am Straßenrand entlang, neben ihnen Tobias. Nachdem sich die Lage zwischen den beiden Brüdern nun endlich entspannt hatte, unternahmen die drei öfter mal etwas zusammen. Heute waren sie im Kino gewesen und nun waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie unterhielten sich über belangloses Zeug und darüber wie sie den Film gefunden haben. An einer Straßenkreuzung angekommen mussten sie warten bis die Fußgängerampel auf grün umschaltet. 

"Hey Ringo dein Schuh ist offen." , sagt Easy mit einem Blick zu seinem Freund, schnell beugt dieser sich nach unten um seinen Schnürsenkel neu zu binden. Währenddessen schaltet die Ampel endlich auf grün, Easy und Tobias gehen schon mal los, während Ringo sich beeilt seinen Schuh zu zu binden und den beiden kurz darauf folgt. Plötzlich geht alles ganz schnell ein Auto rast auf die Kreuzung zu, der Fahrer versucht wohl noch zu bremsen aber es ist zu spät, während Tobias, der einen Schritt hinter Easy läuft noch zur Seite springen kann erfasst der rechte Kotflügel Easy und Ringo kann nur noch zusehen wie sein Freund auf die Straße geschleudert wird. 

Sekunden vergehen, das Auto bleibt endlich stehen, die Türen öffnen sich, der Fahrer steigt aus, versucht irgendwas zu erklären. Doch für Ringo geschieht das alles wie in Zeitlupe, er eilt zu seinem Freund der reglos auf der Straße liegt. "Easy! Easy!" , Ringo tätschelt Easys Wange, hofft auf irgendeine Reaktion. Da schlägt Easy schwach die Augen auf. "Ringo" , haucht er, seine Hand tastet nach der Hand seines Freundes. Ringo zieht seine Jacke aus, bettet sie vorsichtig unter Easys Kopf. "Easy. Alles wird gut. Ich bin bei dir." , murmelt Ringo immer wieder, er zittert und die Angst um seinen Freund ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, trotzdem versucht er für ihn stark zu sein. Tobias hat inzwischen einen Krankenwagen gerufen. "Easy. Alles wird gut der Krankenwagen kommt gleich." , sagt Ringo. Da kippt Easys Kopf plötzlich zur Seite. "Hey, Easy! Wach bleiben!" , ruft Ringo noch, doch da hat Easy schon das Bewusstsein verloren. "Easy! Nein! Komm schon! Easy!" , schreit Ringo verzweifelt, versuch seinen Freund wieder wach zu kriegen. 

Endlich trifft der Krankenwagen und kurz darauf auch die Polizei ein, die sich zunächst den Fahrer des Wagens vornimmt. Die Sanitäter beginnen sofort mit ihrer Arbeit. "Was ist passiert?" , fragt einer der Rettungssanitäter. "Ein Auto... es hat ihn erwischt... er reagiert nicht mehr... bitte sie müssen was tun..." , bricht es aus Ringo unkontrolliert heraus, er klammert sich immer noch an Easys Hand. Tobias übernimmt es dem Rettungsteam die Situation zu schildern. Die Sanitäter versuchen Ringo von der Unfallstelle weg zu schicken, damit er ihnen bei ihrem Rettungseinsatz nicht im Weg steht, doch dieser bewegt sich keinen Millimeter von seinem Freund weg, er ist wie erstarrt. Nimmt die Stimmen der Sanitäter, die irgendwas von "Sie können nichts tun" und "Lassen sie uns bitte unsre Arbeit machen" sagen nur wie durch einen Nebel wahr und plötzlich sind da Tobias Arme die ihn vom Geschehen weg ziehen. Tobias der versucht seinen geschockten Bruder irgendwie zu erreichen: "Ringo! Ringo! Komm du musst hier weg!" 

*Rückblick Ende*

Inzwischen hat sich Tobias mit seinem mehr oder weniger schluchzenden Bruder an den Straßenrand sinken lassen. Er hält Ringo immer noch fest, versucht ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Halt zu geben auch wenn er selbst natürlich ebenfalls geschockt ist aber die Rettungssanitäter haben Recht, für Easy kann er jetzt nichts tun, aber er kann wenigstens für seinen Halbbruder da sein, der eben so zusammen gebrochen ist, wie Tobias ihn noch nie erlebt hat. Er nimmt ihn in den Arm, versucht ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden wird, dass Easy in den besten Händen ist, während Ringo immer wieder wiederholt, dass er Easy nicht verlieren kann. 

Sie sehen zu wie Easy auf eine Trage gehoben und in den Rettungswagen gebracht wird. Bevor dieser abfährt, kommt einer der Sanitäter nochmals auf Tobias und Ringo zu. "Mit ihnen ist soweit alles in Ordnung? Wir bringen Herrn Winter jetzt ins Krankenhaus." "Wie geht es ihm? Ist er in Lebensgefahr? Kann ich mit ihm mitfahren?" , kommt es sofort von Ringo. "Jetzt mal langsam. Herr Winter ist soweit stabil, wir haben ihn allerdings zur Sicherheit intubiert und bringen ihn für weitere Untersuchungen ins Krankenhaus." , Ringo nickt nur. In welchem Verhältnis stehen sie zu Herrn Winter?" Tobias übernimmt: "Ich bin sein Mitbewohner und er ist sein Lebensgefährte." "Leider können sie nicht mit fahren, aber sie können gerne mit einem anderen Wagen nach kommen." , sagt der Sanitäter. Nachdem Tobias nochmals versichert hat, dass außer Easy niemanden etwas passiert ist, fährt der Krankenwagen endlich ab. 

Ringo würde am liebsten sofort mit dem nächsten Taxi ins Krankenhaus fahren, aber Tobias und er müssen noch mit der Polizei sprechen. Tobias erklärt den beiden Polizisten, dass sein Bruder in dem Zustand wohl kaum vernehmungsfähig ist und als die Polizisten Ringo sehen, der immer noch zitternd und sichtlich geschockt am Straßenrand sitzt, müssen die beiden Tobias zustimmen und nehmen nur noch die Personalien der Brüder auf und raten ihnen sich in den nächsten Tagen auf dem Polizeirevier zu melden um ihre Aussagen zu machen, bevor sie mit dem Unfallverursacher im Gepäck Richtung Revier davon fahren. 

Tobias hat inzwischen auch Elli angerufen, die sich sofort Irenes Auto organisiert und sich auf den Weg gemacht hat Tobias und Ringo abzuholen, denn Ringo kann in seinem Zustand unmöglich fahren und auch Tobias denkt es wäre besser nicht selbst zu fahren, auf einen möglichen zweiten Unfall heute kann er echt verzichten. 

Wenig später sind sie auch schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, Elli fragt was passiert ist, ob den beiden etwas fehlt, was die Sanitäter über Easy gesagt haben. Doch Ringo nimmt immer noch alles wie durch Watte war, es gibt nur einen Gedanken auf den er sich konzentrieren kann und das ist Easy und die Angst ihn zu verlieren. 

Im Krankenhaus organisieren Elli und Tobias alles weitere, reden mit der Schwester am Empfang, fragen nach Easy. Ihnen wird mitgeteilt, dass Easy noch untersucht wird und dass sie doch bitte im Wartebereich Platz nehmen sollen. 

Ringo kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die er schon auf diesem Plastikstuhl im Wartebereich der Notaufnahme sitzt. Er hasst Krankenhäuser, die ganze Hektik, die Angespanntheit, irgendwo piepsen ständig irgendwelche Geräte. Er will einfach nur noch zu Easy. Ihm gehen hunderte von Gedanken durch den Kopf und immer wieder taucht Easys Lächeln vor seinem inneren Auge auf, all die schönen Momente die sie miteinander hatten und auch wieder all die schlimmen Momente, in denen Ringo schon einmal gedacht hatte Easy verloren zu haben. Aber diesmal war es anders, diesmal lag Easy im Krankenhaus und er konnte verdammt nochmal nichts tun. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn verrückt und er merkte nicht wie ihm schon wieder die Tränen still das Gesicht runter liefen. Er konnte Easy nicht verlieren, nicht den einzigen Menschen bei dem er sich so sicher und zuhause fühlte wie noch nie zuvor. Sein Gehirn quälte ihn regelrecht mit allen möglichen Horror Szenarien. Er fühlte sich so machtlos. Er konnte die Vorstellung wie es ohne Easy wäre kaum ertragen, zu groß war der Schmerz der nur bei dem Gedanken daran in ihm auf kam. Er fühlte sich so verloren, als all diese Gedanken ihn überschwemmten und immer noch war da die Angst um Easy und die Panik, die gefühlt mit jeder Minute des Wartens schlimmer wurde. 

Was wenn er Easy nie wieder sehen würde, nie wieder seine Hand halten könnte, sich nie wieder in seinen Armen fallen lassen könnte? Sein Herz fängt an schneller zu schlagen oder hat es das schon vorher und nun nimmt er es nur stärker war? Er weiß es nicht. Kalter Schweiß tritt ihm auf die Stirn und seine Hände fangen an noch stärker zu zittern. Plötzlich ist ihm schwindlig. Er sieht sich um, wo sind Tobias und Elli. Irgendwas hatten sie gesagt, doch er kann sich nicht mehr an den Inhalt ihrer Worte erinnern, hatte er sie doch nur irgendwo dumpf im Hintergrund wahrgenommen. Er fühlt sich wie erstarrt, als könnte er sich nicht bewegen. Er atmet schneller, hat das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Die Angst um Easy schnürt ihm wortwörtlich die Luft ab.

Als Elli, die gerade von der Toilette zurück kommt, ihren Mitbewohner sieht, wie er fast schon hyperventilierend auf seinem Stuhl kauert, eilt sie schnell zu ihm hin. "Hey Richard, schau mich mal an." , sagt sie sanft. Dieser sieht sie mit hektischen Augen an. "Ringo ganz ruhig atmen. Alles wird gut okay." sie nimmt seine Hand, versucht ihm so Halt zu geben. "Elli, ich kann nicht ohne Easy leben. Ich kann das nicht." , bricht es verzweifelt aus Ringo heraus. "Easy wird das schaffen okay? Und du auch. Ich bin da, du bist nicht alleine... Einfach weiter atmen, ein... und wieder aus..." , Ringo versucht sich auf Ellis Stimme zu konzentrieren, die ihm immer weiter sagt, dass er ein und ausatmen soll und ihm einen Rhythmus vorgibt. Drückt fest ihre Hand, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass sie die einzige Verbindung zur Realität ist. 

Und langsam beruhigt sich seine Atmung wieder, sein Herzschlag wird ruhiger. Da kommt Tobias mit drei Kaffeebechern zurück. Er sieht sofort Elli und Ringo, dem es offensichtlich gar nicht gut zu gehen scheint. "Was ist los? Soll ich jemanden holen?" , fragt er besorgt. "Panikattacke." antwortet Elli nur kurz und Tobias nickt verständnisvoll. Ringo hat sich währenddessen etwas beruhigt und sieht Elli und Tobias etwas verschämt an. Ihm ist es peinlich vor anderen so die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, aber heute ist wohl sowieso eine Ausnahme Situation. "Gehts wieder?" , frag Elli. Ringo nickt. "Danke." sagt er leise. "Immer doch." , sagt Elli mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern.

Endlich kommt eine Krankenschwester in das Wartezimmer, hoffnungsvoll schauen die drei auf. "Herr Beckmann?" , fragt die Schwester in die Runde.


	2. Angst

Endlich kommt eine Krankenschwester in das Wartezimmer, hoffnungsvoll schauen die drei auf. "Herr Beckmann?" , fragt die Schwester in die Runde. 

Ringo springt auf. "Das bin ich. Wie geht es Easy... ähhm ich meine Herrn Winter?" , sprudelt es sofort aus ihm heraus. "Ich darf ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben, da sie nicht verwandt sind. Aber Herr Winter möchte sie sehen, dann können sie ihn selbst fragen." , antwortet die Schwester lächelnd. Als Ringo registriert was die Schwester gerade gesagt hat, fällt ihm ein riesen Stein vom Herzen. "Das heißt er ist also wach? Ich kann mit ihm reden?" , fragt er aufgeregt. "Ja natürlich. Er ist auf Station 3 Zimmer 307." "Ich danke ihnen." , sagt Ringo schnell und ist schon auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Tobias und Elli laufen ihm schnell hinterher. 

Als Ringo vor der Tür des Zimmers 307 steht, kann er sich nicht mehr beherrschen, ohne zu klopfen reißt er die Tür auf und stürmt in das Zimmer. Er muss jetzt Easy sehen, ihn spüren, sich vergewissern, dass er ihn tatsächlich nicht verloren hat. Zum Glück ist Easy allein im Zimmer, der sieht nur erschreckt auf als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wird doch als er seinen Freund erkennt, breitet sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Easy!" , ruft Ringo erleichtert als er sieht, dass sein Geliebter tatsächlich wach und sogar halb aufgerichtet in einem Krankenhausbett liegt. 

Sofort eilt er zu Easy und zieht ihn in eine fast schon erdrückende Umarmung, er muss jetzt einfach seine Nähe spüren. "Aua... immer langsam" , stöhnt Easy. "Oh Sorry ich wollte dir nicht weh tun." , erschrickt Ringo und weicht zurück. "Schon okay." , sagt Easy und zieht seinen Freund wieder zu sich, diesmal allerdings um einiges sanfter. "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht." , gibt Ringo zu. "Als du da so gelegen bist.... und dann auch noch das Bewusstsein verloren hast... Ich dachte ich dreh durch. Der Gedanke ohne dich zu sein... " , er bricht ab, schon wieder ist er den Tränen nah. 

"Hey." , sagt Easy sanft und nimmt Ringos Kopf in seine Hände. "Nicht weinen." , er streicht ihm eine Träne von der Wange. "Ich bin doch da, es ist alles gut." , versucht er seinen Freund zu beruhigen. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich." , sagt Ringo leise. "Komm her." , antwortet Easy und zieht seinen Freund erneut in eine Umarmung, streicht ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Am liebsten würden sich die beiden wohl gar nicht mehr los lassen, aber da räuspern sich Elli und Tobias die im Türrahmen stehen und sich leicht fehl am Platz vorkommen. 

"Ich will euch ja wirklich nicht stören, aber ich würde wahnsinnig gerne wissen wie es meinem besten Freund geht. Danach könnt ihr gerne weiter knutschen." , sagt Tobias. Das Paar löst sich voneinander, Ringo setzt sich zu Easy auf die Bettkante und verschränkt seine Finger mit denen seines Freundes. "Ja, stimmt. Wie gehts dir? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?" , fragt nun auch Ringo. "Es ist soweit alles gut, nur eine Rippen Prellung, ein paar Schürfwunden und Blutergüsse hier und da und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, dass ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Die Ärzte meinten ich hätte großes Glück gehabt, dass mich das Auto nur von der Seite und nicht frontal erwischt hat." , antwortet Easy. Elli, Tobias und Ringo atmen erleichtert auf. "Und wie lange musst du noch hier bleiben?" , fragt Ringo. "Der Arzt meinte wenn heute Nacht nichts auffälliges mehr passiert und meine Werte okay sind, kann ich wahrscheinlich morgen schon wieder nachhause." , lächelt Easy, er freut sich schon darauf wenn er endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Bett liegen kann, vorzugsweise zusammen mit Ringo. 

"Brauchst du noch irgendwas für heute Nacht? Klamotten? Soll ich dir noch irgendwas von Zuhause holen?" , fragt Elli. "Ähhm... ein paar frische Klamotten wären schon gut." , antworte Easy. "Ich fahr gleich okay." , sagt Elli. "Tobias, kommst du auch gleich mit?" , fragt sie und sieht Tobias auffordernd an. "Hmm... ja ich komm mit. Ich bin echt froh, dass dir nichts schlimmeres passiert ist." , sagt Tobias und umarmt Easy kurz. "Wir sehen uns dann wohl morgen wieder." , fügt er hinzu und geht mit Elli aus dem Zimmer damit das Paar noch ein bisschen Zeit alleine hat bis Elli mit den Klamotten zurück kommt. 

Nachdem die beiden aus dem Zimmer verschwunden sind kuschelt sich Ringo noch enger an Easy. Egal wie nah er ihm auch ist, heute wird es für ihn nie nah genug sein. Easy streichelt seinem Freund zärtlich durch die Haare. "Du siehst ja fix und fertig aus, fast schlimmer als ich und ich wurde immerhin von einem Auto angefahren." , sagt er halb scherzhaft, halb besorgt zu Ringo als ihm dessen Blässe und die tiefen Schatten unter den rot geränderten Augen auffallen. "Ich hatte total Panik." , gibt Ringo zu. "Easy ich... ich will dich nie verlieren." , fügt er sichtlich emotional hinzu. "Das wirst du auch nicht. Ich bleib bei dir. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los." , lächelt Easy und gibt seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich." , sagt Ringo und sieht Easy dabei tief in die Augen, in seinem Blick spiegeln sich all seine Angst, seine Erleichterung und seine Liebe und Easy kann gar nicht anders als seinen Freund noch enger zu sich zu ziehen. "Ich liebe dich auch." , erwider er und küsst seinen Geliebten vorsichtig. 

Ringo lässt sich in den Kuss fallen, küsst Easy zurück wie ein Ertrinkender der nach Atmen ringt. Legt all seine Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss. Als die beiden sich nach einer Weile von einander lösen, sind sie beide außer Atem. "Ich lass dich nicht mehr los." , sagt Ringo und schlingt demonstrativ seine Arme und Easy. "Na dann komm mal richtig her du Kuschler." , antwortet dieser mit einem Lachen. Er rutscht etwas zur Seite, hebt seine Bettdecke ein Stück damit Ringo mit darunter schlüpfen kann. Der lässt sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, streift sich schnell die Schuhe von den Füßen und kuschelt sich unter Easys Decke. Vorsichtig um seinen Freund nicht weh zu tun, legt er seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und legt seinen Arm um ihn. "So okay?" , fragt er. "Perfekt." , lächelt Easy und schmiegt sich an seinen Geliebten. Ringo atmet erleichtert auf endlich fällt die Anspannung von ihm ab, er fühlt sich als könnte er endlich wieder frei atmen. Auch Easy merkt, dass sich sein Freund etwas entspannt und ist erleichtert. Nach dem Schock genießen die beiden ihre Nähe zueinander noch mehr als je zuvor. 

Als Elli schließlich mit einer Tasche für Easy ins Zimmer kommt, muss sie lächeln als sie die beiden so zusammen sieht. "Hey. Ich hab hier deine Klamotten." , unterbricht sie die Stille im Zimmer. "Danke." , sagt Easy. Elli stellt die Tasche neben Easys Bett und gibt ihm ein frisches T-Shirt raus. Ringo lässt seinen Freund nur wiederwillig los, damit dieser sich umziehen kann. 

Kurz darauf kommt eine Schwester ins Zimmer. "Ich muss sie nun leider bitten zu gehen. Herr Winter braucht Ruhe, es ist schon spät und die Besuchszeit ist schon längst vorbei. Wenn alles klappt, können sie ja morgen schon wieder nachhause." , sagt sie aufmunternd. "Alles klar, wir sind gleich weg." , antwortet Elli der Schwester, die darauf hin das Zimmer wieder verlässt. Ringo sieht allerdings gar nicht begeistert aus. "Ich will aber bei dir bleiben." , sagt er leise. "Ich würde es doch auch schöner finden, wenn du hier bleiben könntest, aber ich glaube du kriegst sonst Ärger mit der Schwester." , sagt Easy. "Außerdem bin ich doch morgen schon wieder hier raus." , fügt Easy hinzu um seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen. Ringo seufzt und verabschiedet sich schweren Herzens von seinem Freund. "Ich liebe dich. Bis morgen." , sagt er und gibt Easy einen Kuss, zieht ihn nochmal in eine lange Umarmung. Auch Elli verabschiedet sich von Easy und Ringo lässt sich schließlich mit den Worten: "Komm, du siehst ihn doch morgen wieder." , von ihr aus dem Zimmer ziehen. 

Easy lächelt als er den beiden hinterher schaut, er findet es süß wie Ringo ihn nur wiederwillig allein lässt. Für ihn muss dieser Abend ein einziger Schock gewesen sein, wohin gegen es sich für Easy gar nicht so schlimm anfühlt. Aber schließlich hatte er auch nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie sein bewusstloser Freund mit dem Krankenwagen abtransportiert worden war. Er seufzt und lässt sich in die Kissen sinken, er vermisst Ringo jetzt schon. Aber morgen früh wird er ihn ja wieder sehen und immerhin machen ihn die Schmerzmittel die er bekommen hat doch ziemlich müde. Mit dem Gedanken an Ringo schläft er ein.

Ringo ist währenddessen mit Elli auf dem Heimweg. Elli sieht ihn immer wieder mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und einem vielsagenden Blick an. "Was?" , fragt Ringo schließlich. "Ach, nichts." , antwortet Elli. "Ich finde es nur schön zu sehen wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Bin schon ein kleines bisschen stolz auf dich." , fügt sie hinzu. Ringo kommentiert das ganze nur mit einem "Hmm" was soll er auch sonst darauf sagen. 

Später liegt Ringo in seinem Bett, er kann nicht schlafen und er hasst es ganz besonders ohne Easy zu schlafen. Immer wieder gehen ihm die Bilder des Unfalls durch den Kopf. Easy wie er auf die Straße geschleudert wird. Easy wie er plötzlich das Bewusstsein verliert und er selbst nur hilflos zusehen kann. Er schlägt die Augen wieder auf, sieht auf sein Handy 00:34. Seufzend steht er auf zieht sich schnell ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose über und schleicht sich in die andere WG, wenn er schon nicht mit Easy schlafen kann, dann kann er zumindest in seinem Bett schlafen, so hat er wenigstens das Gefühl etwas näher bei ihm zu sein. 

Als er in die 2er WG kommt, sieht er überrascht, dass das Licht noch brennt und Tobias mit einem Bier in der Hand auf dem Sofa sitzt. "Na kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" , fragt Tobias nur mit einem Seufzen. Ringo schüttelt den Kopf. "Na komm setz dich." , sagt Tobias. "Willst du auch ein Bier." Ringo schüttelt erneut den Kopf aber setzt sich neben Tobias. Beide sitzen schweigend neben einander. "Du... also... wenn du darüber reden möchtest..." , bietet Tobias an. Ringo sieht ihn an, überlegt wohl ob er wirklich darüber reden möchte, ob er seine Gedanken überhaupt in Worte fassen kann. "Man Tobias, ich hatte so eine Scheiß Angst um ihn." , rückt er schließlich mit der Sprache heraus. "Das war kaum zu übersehen." , antwortet Tobias. "Aber es ist doch zum Glück alles gut gegangen. Easy gehts gut und bald ist er wieder ganz fit." , versucht er seinem Bruder gut zu zureden. "Hmm" , macht Ringo. Wieder Schweigen zwischen den Brüdern, offen miteinander reden gehört immer noch nicht zu ihrern Stärken. "Tobias?" , fragt Ringo schließlich leise. Tobias sieht ihn an. "Danke" , sagt Ringo. "Keine Ursache Brüderchen." , antwortet Tobias mit einem Lächeln. 

Er merkt dass Ringo eigentlich zu erschöpft ist um noch großartig zu reden. "Vielleicht muss er das Ganze erst mal für sich selbst verarbeiten." , denkt Tobias. "Vielleicht solltest du jetzt wirklich versuchen etwas zu schlafen, du siehst ganz schön fertig aus." , schlägt er vor. "Bin ich auch." , gibt Ringo zu und steht auf. Unsicher blickt er zwischen der Tür und Easys Zimmer hin und her, er möchte sich vor seinem Bruder nicht die Blöße geben und zu geben, dass er lieber in Easys Bett schlafen würde auch wenn und besonders weil dieser nicht da ist. Immerhin hatte Richard Beckmann immer noch ein Image zu verlieren, auch wenn das nach und nach immer mehr zu bröckeln schien. 

"Na los, jetzt geh schon in sein Zimmer. Das hattest du doch von Anfang an vor." , grinst Tobias. Ringo sieht seinen Bruder nur ertappt an und geht dann wortlos in Easys Zimmer, um Tobias zu fragen woher zum Teufel er das weiß ist er einfach zu müde. Er lässt sich in Easys Bett fallen, kuschelt sich unter die Decke, nimmt den vertrauten Geruch nach Easy wahr und kann nun endlich einschlafen.


	3. Nähe

Obwohl Ringo in der Nacht ehr schlecht als recht geschlafen hat und zudem immer wieder von Alpträumen aufgeschreckt wurde, kann er es am nächsten Morgen gar nicht erwarten zu Easy zu kommen und befindet sich nach einer kurzen Dusche und einem schnellen Frühstück wieder auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. 

Als er in Easys Zimmer kommt, sieht er diesen bereits eine seiner Fotografie Zeitschriften lesend in seinem Bett sitzen. "Hey." , sagt Easy als er seinen Freund erblickt. "Guten Morgen." antwortet Ringo und gibt seinem Geliebten einen Kuss. "Und wie gehts dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?" , fragt er. "Es geht, gleich kommt nochmal der Arzt aber so wie es aussieht kannst du mich heute schon wieder mit nachhause nehmen." , antwortet Easy. "Super." , lächelt Ringo und nimmt die Hand seines Freundes. "Und wie gehts dir?" , fragt Easy nun, er weiß dass auch Ringo letzte Nacht einiges hat mit machen müssen und dass das nicht ganz spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen war. "Passt schon. Ich hab dich heute Nacht vermisst." , murmelt Ringo. "Aww ich dich auch." , sagt Easy und zieht seinen Freund für einen Kuss zu sich. 

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und ein Arzt kommt herein. "Herr Winter, ich muss sie leider kurz von einander trennen. Wir müssen noch ein paar letzte Untersuchungen machen." , sagt der Arzt. "Aber ich denke ihrer heutigen Entlassung steht nichts mehr im Wege." , fügt er hinzu als er sich Easys Werte anschaut. Ringo macht ihm Platz, damit der Doktor seine Untersuchung fortsetzen kann. Schließlich sagt der Arzt: "So das sieht soweit alles ganz gut aus. Ich denke sie können gleich nachhause, ihre Entlassungspapiere können sie sich am Empfang abholen. Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute." , er gibt Easy und Ringo die Hand und verabschiedet sich. Die beiden freuen sich und Ringo macht sich sofort daran Easys Sachen zusammen zu packen. 

Schließlich verlassen sie Hand in Hand das Krankenhaus. "Bin ich froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist." , sagt Ringo und gibt Easy einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und ich erst." , antwortet Easy und sieht seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln an.

Zuhause angekommen packt Ringo seinen Freund sofort über fürsorglich ins Bett. "Ringo, mir gehts wirklich gut. Ich hab Tabletten gegen die Schmerzen und mehr kann ich eh nicht machen, ich muss nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett rum liegen." "Nichts da. Du legst dich jetzt schön hin und wenn du was brauchst sagst du mir bescheid und ich kümmer mich drum. Du sollst dich ausruhen." , erwidert Ringo. "Ach Ringo." , seufzt Easy mit einem Schmunzeln und gibt sich geschlagen. Brav legt er sich ins Bett, was Ringo nur mit einem zufriedenen Nicken kommentiert. "Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Soll ich dir noch irgendwas holen? Hast du Hunger? Durst? Soll ich dir was zu essen machen?" , rattert Ringo herunter. "Hey, Ringo jetzt atme mal durch. Es ist alles okay. Komm lieber her, ich hab dich vermisst." , antwortet Easy und versucht seinen besorgten Freund zu beruhigen. Ringo lächelt leicht und legt sich zu Easy ins Bett, nachdem ihm dieser nochmals versichert hat, dass er gerade nichts braucht außer seinen Freund. 

"Du bist süß wenn du dir Sorgen machst." , sagt Easy und streichelt Ringos Wange. "Hallo, mein Freund wurde angefahren, natürlich mach ich mir Sorgen." , erwidert dieser entrüstet. "Aber das musst du jetzt nicht mehr, ich bin bei dir, alles gut." , sagt Easy. "Hmm." , nuschelt Ringo und kuschelt sich enger an Easy. "Wie wärs wenn wir noch ne Runde Schlafen? Du siehst echt müde aus." , schlägt Easy vor, ihm waren die tiefen Schatten unter den Augen seines Freundes nicht entgangen. "Hab nicht viel Schlaf gekriegt letzte Nacht, ich hasse es ohne dich zu schlafen und mir ist der Unfall einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen." , gibt Ringo zu. 

"Ich bin doch jetzt da, also schlaf ruhig mein Schatz. Ich mach auch nochmal die Augen zu." , sagt Easy zärtlich. Ringo lächelt, Easy hat ihn noch nie Schatz genannt aber ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitet sich bei diesen Worten in Ringo aus, es gefällt ihm, es fühlt sich besonders an. So als wäre er etwas ganz besonderes für Easy. Er seufzt zufrieden, kuschelt sich an seinen Freund und schließt tatsächlich die Augen, genießt das Gefühl der Geborgenheit das sich immer bei ihm einstellt sobald er in Easys Armen liegt. Und kurz drauf sind die beide auch schon Arm in Arm eingeschlafen. 

Leider währt die Ruhe nicht lange, denn schon kurze Zeit nachdem Ringo eingeschlafen ist, beginnt er sich unruhig hin und her zu wälzen. Easy wird davon wach, sieht besorgt seinen Freund an, der anscheinend gerade einen Alptraum hat. Er versucht ihn vorsichtig zu wecken. Plötzlich schreckt Ringo mit einem lauten "Nein!" hoch und setzt sich kerzengerade im Bett auf. Er keucht immer noch erschrocken, Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn, er muss erst mal realisieren, dass er nur geträumt hat. 

"Hey, du hattest einen Alptraum." , sagt Easy vorsichtig und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Oh Gott." , Ringo lässt sich erschöpft zurück auf die Matratze fallen, greift nach Easys Hand. "So schlimm?" , fragt Easy. "Schlimmer..." , seufzt Ringo. "Du warst... du hast es nicht geschafft..." , flüstert er heißer, ihm läuft ein Kalter Schauer über den Rücken als er an die Szenen in seinem Traum zurück denkt. 

"Komm her." , sagt Easy und nimmt seinen immer noch aufgewühlten Freund in den Arm. "Es war nur ein Traum okay? Ich bin bei dir." , sagt er. Ringo seufzt erneut: "Ich bin froh, dass du da bist... gestern... ich hätte es nicht verkraftet dich auch noch zu verlieren." "Schhh..." macht Easy und streicht Ringo sanft über den Rücken. Langsam weicht die Anspannung von Ringo, was für ein furchbarer Traum. Er löst sich ein Stück aus der Umarmung und gibt Easy einen sanften Kuss. "Ich liebe dich." , flüstert er bevor Easys Lippen erneut auf seinen landen. 

Die beiden verbringen den Rest des Vormittags hauptsächlich eng zusammen gekuschelt im Bett. Easy merkt, dass Ringo das gerade sogar mehr braucht als er selbst. Der kümmert sich ansonsten rührend um Easy, sorgt dafür dass dieser seine Medikamente nimmt, holt ihm alles was er haben möchte, passt streng auf, dass Easy brav im Bett liegen bleibt - selbstverständlich in seinen Armen - und weicht seinem Freund auch sonst keinen Schritt von Seite.

Und als Tobias in seiner Mittagspause vorbei kommt um zu sehen wie es seinem besten Freund geht bietet sich ihm ein Bild, dass ihm ein verwundertes Lächeln entlockt. Er muss zugeben, dass er sich seinen Bruder nie so hatte vorstellen können und trotzdem liegt der gerade eng an seinen Freund gekuschelt im Bett und sieht so aus als würde er Easy in nächster Zeit nicht mehr freiwillig los lassen. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass Richard Beckmann so auf kuscheln steht." denkt er belustigt. Andererseits ist das wohl auch verständlich nach den Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages. Easy der in Blickrichtung zur Tür liegt, sieht Tobias Blick und muss ebenfalls lächeln, ein kleines bisschen stolz ist er nämlich schon, dass ausgerechnet er diese Seite in Ringo wecken konnte und es nun genießen darf dessen doch erstaunlich großes Kuschel Bedürfnis zu stillen. 

"Na ihr? Wie geht's dir Easy?" fragt Tobias schließlich. "Ganz gut, ich bin froh, dass ich wieder zuhause bin." antwortet dieser. "Nur Ringo nimmt es mit der Fürsorge sehr genau, ich darf mich keine 2 Meter vom Bett weg bewegen." fügt er grinsend hinzu. "Hey! Das hab ich gehört!" sagt Ringo gespielt beleidigt. "Aber alleine aufs Klo darfst du schon?" scherzt Tobias. "Sehr witzig. Nach ausdrücklicher Anweisung des Arztes brauchst du viel Ruhe. Ich pass nur auf, dass du dich auch wirklich ausruhst." verteidigt sich Ringo, der ein bisschen rot wird. "Jaa, Dr. Beckmann." sagt Easy und lacht. 

"Du machst das toll, mein Schatz." fügt er hinzu und gibt seinem Freund einen Kuss, denn eigentlich findet er Ringos Fürsorge ja total süß. "Ich seh' schon ich bin hier überflüssig." lacht Tobias. "Ich muss sowieso zurück in die Kanzlei. Bis später." verabschiedet er sich. "Da hat er ausnahmsweise mal Recht." grinst Ringo und küsst Easy erneut. 

Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis er sich keine Sorgen mehr um seinen Freund macht und bis er endgültig realisiert hat, dass wirklich alles gut ist. Aber diese Gedanken sind - solange er bei Easy sein kann - erst einmal zweitrangig, denn sobald er in Easys bernsteinfarbene Augen schaut ist das einzige woran er noch denken kann, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebt und dass er ihn garantiert nie wieder gehen lassen wird.


End file.
